A Demonic Serial
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: The BAU are stumped when killer called 'The Demon' is on the loose in Quanico. What do you do when an omnipotent lizard is on a spree. I don't want to know. Rated M in case of any major death scenes.
1. Chapter 1

LW: Greetings! (Ominous music)

Snaky: So it's time for my spree now right?

LW: Yes, thanks to me having to kill someone for a play in my Irish class (thanks Aidan) I've decided to get my a** in gear and write this. So here's what happens when a mentally unstable omnipotent being overreacts.

Snaky: (Sad) They took her away from me. (Mad) This isn't an over reaction!

LW: Yeah it kinda is. By the way this 1st part is kinda short but I feel the need to ease in gently. Sorry !

_Disclaimer_: Lonly doesn't own Criminal Minds, he owns Snaky and just made up any victims on the spot

A Demonic Serial – It begins!

_Quantico – Night_

A woman was on her way home from her job, distracted by the day she'd had. Her head was in the clouds and didn't notice the man come up behind her. With a simple flick he slit her throat and let the body fall, then knelt over the victim rolled her shirt up and left his mark upon her abdomen.

_1 week later_

If anyone had looked out into the alley just then they would have just seen some druggie passed out, well until she fired. His entire head was blown off from the shot and as she did a complete 180 (she was facing the other way) squinted to see her victim, then leapt from the building she'd been standing on and snuck across the few blocks to the remains to leave his signature again.

_1 week later_

This weeks victim was really starting to annoy it, he just wouldn't die! In the end it decided to go with it's original plan; take the metal bar and beat him till his brains cover the wall you're leaning against, after all it's been 2 weeks since you got your hands bloody not that it cared but all things considered splitting the guys skull at least 6 ways was justifiable in his eyes. His mark was put upon the mans left arm this time as the killing had shattered a lot of bones and the blood & brains had left little free space on his torso. It had a feeling they would notice him soon, then come looking for it. He decided to leave them a note before the media had their field day.

_The next day – BAU facility_

For most of them it was another day at the office; Morgan and Garcia were talking/flirting, Reid was telling Prentiss odd facts nobody (minus her) wanted to know, and Hotch & Rossi were disusing how much of a pain Chief Straus is (seriously she is). The JJ arrived with their newest case.

JJ: Ok guys, we have new one, not sure why nobody told us about it seeing as it's been here in Quantico for 3 weeks.

Garcia: What? (All given case files)

JJ: There have been 3 victims so far : Danielle Peters who's throat was slit, a John Doe, and Nathanial Langston who was bludgeoned.

Morgan: So how do we know this is all one guy's doing?

Prentiss: By the look of things he appears to brand them post-mortem with a 3 eyed symbol. Why weren't we brought in already?

Rossi: Seems the cops thought it was an isolated incident until the 2nd victim was discovered then tried to catch him yesterday.

Reid: If he's killing in weekly cycles, we can't really do much until he tries to kill again.

Hotch: Which is why we're going to set up the profile and figure out how to catch him before we gain anymore bodies on our hands. Now what's the 1st thing?

JJ: Different weapons and victim types, means he might be a random.

Reid: Either that or he just doesn't care, and death is all he wants.

Hotch: Maybe but for now we need to examine the victims, Garcia I need you to find that symbol as fast as possible and look for any meaning or significance it may have for our un-sub. Reid, Morgan you're with me to investigate the bodies. Rossi, JJ and Prentiss can check with the victims families. OK lets go.

And so Garcia went back to Techie heaven, while the others left together towards their newest case and serial killer.

TBC

LW: So what do you think? Too weird? Pointless? Don't care?

Snaky: (Walks in bloody) Well that was fun!

LW: Get out! Now there's blood everywhere. Clean up and try do better and avoiding being caught.

Snaky: Fine (Leaves)

LW: Now where was I (Screen blips)

Garcia: Hi, I'm here to say this will be updated when it can and may be unpredictable. Also the M rating will soon be very deserved. (Back to me)

LW: Exactly. Now remember He's watching you 0_0!

R&R


	2. Important

[Author's Personal Note] I know I need to update this soon and I will but this is more important.

As many of you have seen the people who run this site have decided to finally enforce a rule they made up about 10 years ago which means we aren't allowed to post lemons or violence on this site anymore. While I (as far as I know) am not breaking that rule personally I know a lot of fics that are brilliant and have either if not both of these problems in them (See favourite authors or stories for examples) and don't want to see them gone.

There are a few things I want to know involving this:

_One_, if the rules FF say are up have been around since _**2002**_ why is it only in 2012 **10 years**** later** that they actually do something about it.

_Two_, as far as I was aware the point of the M rating was to say 'this story contains sexual content and/or violent material' which apparently it doesn't so I want to know what are we meant to put in it?

These aren't me supporting the people who run this stupid idea, this is me pointing out what the moderators are doing is a stupid idea.

Please somebody do something before the site loses it's best authors and most avid readers/reviewers.

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are, are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**Time Hollow**

**fg7dragon**

**Aljan Moonfire**

**Jman12394**

**117Jorn**

**Harry1817**

**EarthDragonJd**

**Antonia23**

**Santanababy**

**2FaceMyFate**

**Hhr Its What I Believe**

**Carnacki23**

**HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ**

**Gundam Epiyon**

**zerolelouch99**

**the cutter of the thread**

**CoastalFirebird**

**sweetkitty**

**Kevin1984**

**Lonly Wanderer**


End file.
